The invention relates to the thrust reversing of aircraft gases and more specifically to the reversing of fan gases of a turbofan engine.
Various types of fan gas reversers now exist, most of which are considered successful for their intended purpose. Some of these prior art reversers utilize cowl section translation to provide deployment of the reverser or blocker doors as well as to provide an opening intermediate to the longitudinal boundaries of the cowl to provide a forward directed exit for the reversing of the gas flow.
An actuation mechanism generally consists of links and actuators for both translation and deployment. A novel two-part door is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,440, where the abutting end of the doors include gears. One door is rotated by linear actuator and the other is rotated by the meshing of the gears.
As mentioned, all of these have various merits and have been used successfully. The principle objections have been cost, weight, and complexity with resultant high maintenance and little consideration toward maintaining excess area size balance during deployment of the doors to prevent loading and stalling of the engine.